Konservativnye Soyuz
}}|'Seats in the Sovet Gospod' | }| ImageSize = width:100 height:25 PlotArea = left:0 bottom:0 top:0 right:0 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:200 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal AlignBars = early Colors = id:gray value:rgb(0.85,0.85,0.85) id:darkgray value:rgb(0.27,0.27,0.27) id:midgray value:rgb(0.57,0.57,0.57) id:blue value:rgb(0.07, 0.44, 0.76) id:green value:rgb(0.38, 0.73, 0.27) id:orange value:rgb(1, 0.55, 0) id:red value:rgb(0.80,0, 0) BarData = bar:Wikipedias PlotData= bar:Wikipedias from:0 till:200 color:gray width:0.2in text: 75 / 75 bar:Wikipedias from:0 till:200 color:Yellow width:0.2in text: |- | colspan="2" bgcolor=" }/meta/color}}"| |- style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" |'Colo }|u|}}r(s)' | Gold & White |- |- style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" |'Website' | Party Page |- | colspan="2" bgcolor=" }/meta/color}}"| |- |colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; font-size: 80%;" | } |} The Konservativnye Soyuz was formed in December of 2660 when Grigoriy Titov party chairman of the Libertarianskoye Respublikanskaya Soyuz called for new elections of the party's board of executives. A faction of the party called the New Nationalists For Change which was recently formed within the Libertarianskoye Respublikanskaya Soyuz by an influx of new members who joined the party after the dissolution of all the opposition parties in Trigunia. The new bloc removed Titov from the party chairman position and created a new office, Zashchitnikaya Soyuz (Protector of the Union) in which substantial control of the party was vested. The board appointed Vladimir Sokolov an ardent militarist and nationalist as Protector of the party. The executive board then voted itself disbanded. Structure and Composition The Konservativnye Soyuz is headed by Vladimir Sokolov who serves as Protector of the Union in which total control of all party business is vested. Sokolov is advised by a the five members of the party's advisory panel known as Adepts as well as the Patriarch of the Orthodox Church. The five Adepts act as chief advisers in the matters of Foreign Affairs, Finance, Defense, Justice, Internal Matters. While the Adepts have no official authority within the party they do hold significant sway and prestige. The majority of the Konservativnye Soyuz is composed primarily of four different subgroups who represent a variety of interests. Nationalists/Militarists - Who support the effort to create a glorious armed state Classical Liberals - Who still remain in the party from the time of the Libertarianskoye Respublikanskaya Soyuz. Religious Conservatives - Who support the party's efforts to create a mandatory state religion. Cultural Revivalists - Who support the restoration to the era before the communist upheval Ideology The Conservative Union is a nationalist movement which seeks to create a militarist state in Trigunia. The Conservative Union holds that nothing exists outside the state. The Conservative Union seeks to solve the existing economic, political, and social problems of the nation by returning Trigunia to the path of traditional value. The Union promotes unity and strength in Trigunia. We promote a nationalistic democracy, which heavily favors the mixed economy, social order, militarism and religious values. The Conservative Union is strongly opposed to communism and liberalism. We favor a stance to protect the environment and international cooperation. Centralization & Government Responsibilities The Party has stated that all aspects of social life are subject to state intervention in order to insure the safety of the populace. The party promotes a nationalistic democracy in which the state plays an unequaled role in the lives of the people which Party Protector Vladimir Sokolov has describe as follows: Conservative Union Initiatives The Religious State: Under the Conservative Union's plan, the state and the church work side by side to ensure social stability. The Conservative Union recognizes Orthodox Christianity as the official religion of the state, and the people. National Educations System: In 2661 the Conservative Union began proposing legislation calling for sweeping reforms in the Trigunian education system. Creating a free national education system and bringing education completely under the umbrella of the state. In addition the Conservative Union also began introducing legislation creating national standards for education in Trigunia. The Military State: Militarization of Trigunia is one of the Conservative Union's primary goals. the Union supports mandatory military service. Increased Funding to the military and revitalization of Trigunia's armed forces. National Health Care System: The Union Supports national standards for the health care industry, free national health care regulated by the state to insure quality. Nation Food, Drug, and Safety Standards: The Conservative Union has proposed a national system of food, drug and safety standards be enacted in order to create a uniform system that every citizen can easily understand. Elimination of Dangerous and Subversive Materials:'''In order to insure family friendly content, the Conservative Union advocates a national censor to prevent dangerous, immoral and subversive material from being distributed in Trigunia. Civil Rights When questioned on what civil rights he thought were unalienable Sokolov responded "People have the right to be well all other things are secondary". The state under the Sokolov's plan is one that favors a modest, pious, and well ordered life. A nation in which citizen's work together for the interest of the state, and the state works for the interest of the people. As such, the state removes things which are a danger to the people tobacco, alcohol, fire arms and drug use are all detrimental to the individual. In the eyes of the the Conservative Union, civil liberties are secondary to social order, unity, and strength. Ecology The Conservative Union advocates an environmentalist stance as an aspect of doing what is best for the individual the Union supports increases in funding to environmental causes, as well as regulations on emissions, incentives to develop clean and renewable energy sources. Pollution is harmful the the health of both the state and individual and must be addressed on a national, and global scale. The Conservative Union also supports a wide range of preventive measures including protection of forest lands, exotic species, and bans on animal testing. Foreign Relations The Conservative Union favors international cooperation with other nations in order to create a lasting peace between Trigunia and the rest of Terra. It advocates funding for groups that serve the interest of global harmony, unity and social order. The Conservative Union also supports international relations as a method to promote its' environmentalist platform. Market The Conservative Union is apposed unions as they hinder the ability of the state to do what is best for the people. The Union promotes capitalism on a local level and believes people have the right to profit from their labors. However, the Conservative Union believes that certain sectors of the market which are essential to national defense should be nationalized, these include arms manufacturers, and certain construction firms. In the Market, the Conservative Union promotes a mixed approach, with state ownership of defense industries and certain strategic farming operations to support the military. While in most areas of the market supporting deregulation in order to create competition and increase profits. Some of the measures which the Conservative Union has suggests are dergulation of work hours, utilities, elimination of unions, and the protection of private property. With special protections for domestic companies in Trigunia. Justice In the area of justice, the Conservative Union advocates harsh punishments for criminals. The Union also supports a single set of uniform laws for the nation, as well as a national police force which is controlled by a central authority. In an effort to keep order in the nation, the Union has recently set forth legislation for a national curfew. Military In 2660 the Conservative Union began passing a series of bills which it has dubbed internally as The State Inviolability Act, these bills range in scope from proposals giving new power to the military, including powers of arrest, and de-facto police powers. Nationalizing all defense industries in the name of state security, new provisions for civil defense as well as new internal reforms to the military. These are in an effort to create a stronger more united Trigunia. Name & Symbols The official name of the party is the Konservativnye Soyuz the English translation of is Conservative Union. The name comes from the conservative social doctrine which is espoused by the party. The Konservativnye Soyuz is also know as the Union and the CU, and the KS for short. Although party members almost always use "the Union" to refer to the party in short. The party's traditional mascot is the bear. Which was originally adopted by the Libertarianskoye Respublikanskaya Soyuz and was carried over when the LRS became the Konservativnye Soyuz. The bear has long been the national animal of Trigunia and has become a symbol of the party's aggressive policies, and strength as well as its' national pride.The party's official seal is a bear with one foot raised, emblazoned on a background which contains an outline of the nation of Trigunia. The entire emblem is flanked on the bottom and side by olive branches. The official party colors of the Conservative Union are gold and white. White is meant to symbolize the purity of the goals of the party, while gold symbolizes the strength of the movement. Party members have been known to wear gold or yellow armbands at large events and demonstrations to show party loyalty. The United Conservative Army (UNA), the Conservative Union's party militia often carries a symbol yellow-gold banner when on maneuvers. Leaders of the Conservative Union '''Vladimir Sokolov Main Article: Vladimir Sokolov Party Office: Protector of the Union (Head of the party) Date in Office: December 2660 - Present Government Office: Velikiy Knyazy Date in Office: September 2661 - Present Renata Ponomarev Party Office: Adept of Foreign Affairs Date in Office: December 2660 - Present Government Office: Minister of Foreign Affairs Date in Office: September 2661 - Present Raisa Voronin Party Office: Adept of Defense Date in Office: December 2660 - Present Government Office: Minister of Defense Date in Office: September 2661 - Present Sergei Zhuravlev Party Office: Adept of Finance Date in Office: December 2660 - Present Government Office: Minister of Finance Date in Office: September 2661 - Present Diana Gerasimov Party Office: Adept of Justice Date in Office: December 2660 - Present Government Office: Minister of Justice Date in Office: September 2661 - Present Jacqui Follet Party Office: Adept of Internal Matters Date in Office: December 2660 - Present Government Office: Minister of Trade and Industry Date in Office: September 2661 - Present History Electoral History {| style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse" |- ! style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | Year ! style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | Total Votes ! style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | % |- | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | September 2661 | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | 35,667,441 | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | 100 |-